Kyle XY virtual season 4
by Bibomaster
Summary: This is my version of season 4. Hope you like it
1. Summary

**Kyle XY Season 4**

In this story I'll try to follow the story lines of the series so that's why I'm going to follow what the writer said it would happen, but since I'm a kessi lover and I really don't think that a hero should end up alone, this story will end in kessi, but I don't know I'll solve that because I want to keep the idea of the love triangle in order to see the changing in Kyle's soul being put into too many pressure. For now I have ideas for a couple of episodes in mind so based on them I'll continue with the rest. So as I said I'll keep the way the show was going means I'll write a season4 of ten episodes.

I really didn't think yet of titles I'll keep it for later.

Some hints:

Normal dialogue.

" " inner thought

Kyle's inner homologue

So here's the promo:

One boy, tow families, tow girls and tow personalities, how will Kyle deal with his new life where he's no more the angel guy. Don't miss the action, the romance, the family time and high emotional temperature of all of all your beloved scenes: Kessi, Kymanda, Kyclan and more Kyle/Foss. Oh missing Adam and Sarah?? So don't miss this all new virtual season 4 of Kyle XY.

A/N: While I agree with the fact that Lori and Declan ending up together but really at the mean time I have no idea of how to end her relation with Mark and I really want to go with it that's why I may figure out a way to solve it in the last episodes or in season 5 If I going to continue with a season 5.


	2. Episode1 All for one, one for all CH1

Previously on Kyle XY:

"When you first came here everything in the world was new" Nicole, from episode 223.

"We have to go away from all this Jessi we have to start a new life" Sarah leaving with Jessi from 301.

"You took me…. you took Amanda" Kyle after saving Amanda in 301.

"Sarah…Sarah…Sarah I'm home" Sarah after getting back home 301.

"So Sarah just left….I would never do that to you Jessi, you know that right"

"I know" Kyle and Jessi from 302.

"The psychic was right you were here to save the day…. After all we've said and done it wasn't me who needed saving, she was." Amanda is staring at Jessi 302.

"And I can't be with you when I know I'm losing you for someone else" Amanda to Kyle in the back of the stage 303.

"Because I don't want to be with her I want you to be with me" Jessi opens up to Kyle 306.

"Amanda this person who I am this life that I live it's different I'm different….It means as much as I want us to be together I can't" Kyle rejecting Amanda 307.

Kyle kissing Jessi in the kitchen after showing her Sarah's records 308

"She's dead, my mother is dead" Jessi crying after finding that Cassidy Killed her mother 308.

"Byline's experiment for long gestation on the pods we're restarting it up again"

"The experiment? ! Why would you do that?"

"I'm looking at the reason…You're a success"

Kyle confronting Cassidy about Latnock 309.

"Kissing Amanda I felt a rolling flooder deep inside, I'd heard the term before BUTTERFLIES. How is it possible to feel electricity for one person and butterflies for another? " Kyle inner homologue after Amanda leaving 310.

"You're saying you have feelings for me?"

"Why would you even have to ask that?" Jessi and Kyle 310.

Kyle grabbing Cassidy's neck

"You won't do it"

"What makes you so sure?"

"…I'm your brother"

********************************************************************************************************************************************

This starts at the house with Kyle's hand around Cassidy's neck he doesn't know what to do now, he can tell when people are lying but Cassidy isn't lying.

_**Having Cassidy in my hands made him reveal another revelation, he's my brother. How could someone like him be my brother a liar, a black mailer, a murderer? Knowing this now I felt a sharp head ache and I didn't know what to do**_

Then when Cassidy is almost dead Kyle remembers Nicole's words an how he's changed is he going to be just like his brother a killer an evil guy, so he lets him go looking at him with such anger, an anger he never felt before.

"I'll let you go not because you're my brother but because I'm not like you I won't be a murderer" Kyle with the same hateful look "So if you really care about yourself leave an never be get back into my life again because I don't care about being your brother I want nothing to do with you or your mother because she's never been a mother to me"

Cassidy takes the chance that Kyle gave him, but taking the benefits of millions of thoughts in Kyle's head in just a moment he takes his device and zaps him until falling unconscious.

"May be you don't want anything to do with her but she has, she is your mother, and I what I know is you're a good boy, so when mommy says something you obey." Cassidy talking to unconscious Kyle laying on the ground.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

In Nate's dorm Jessi is helplessly shocked by the news that she just knew. She stays staring at the computer while Amanda is feeling odd not knowing what is going on.

"What is going on here Jessi? What is the problem with Kyle? And who is this woman that is his mother? Is there anything wrong with her?" Amanda asks Jessi in a really concerned voice. But Jessi doesn't answer.

"Heeey! Answer me Jessi what is going on? Is something wrong with Kyle's mother?"

Talking to Amanda is the last thing that Jessi wants to do now all what she has in mind is to find Kyle and tell him what she found out. So she copies all the information in the computer then she erases it.

"Come on we have to get going we have to go back home I should see Kyle." Jessi pulling Amanda from her hand out from Nate's dorm room.

"Stop, slowly, you're hurting me. And you didn't answer me yet." Amanda pulls her arm from Jessi's hand and stops.

"Listen I really don't have time to you now, you wanted to wait for Kyle to tell you so wait. For now just drive us home I need to see him." Jessi turns to Amanda with a really serious look.

"Why would I drive you home to see Kyle? Why would I do that to you? I think I said that want him back. So why I would take you to him myself"

"Because if it was about me I would leave you here but I know that Kyle cares about you so I wouldn't let you in danger" Jessi is really getting enough with this conversation with Amanda and if she left she would probably be home now, but she wouldn't leave Amanda alone she wouldn't let Kyle down.

"Listen Amanda you're gonna get in the car now and drive us home as fast as you can, go now"

Amanda knows Jessi was right so they leave the dorm; get in the car leave fast.

Jessi unable to wait gets her phone and dials Kyle number and calls him. Here is it, it's ringing and someone picks up it wasn't Kyle…it's Cassidy.

"Hello Jessi, welcome to life again"

"Where is Kyle? What did you do to him?"

"Oh don't worry he went visiting someone, in other words he's where he's supposed to be"

"Don't tell me you took him to your mother or his mother if you want to say"

"Ah! I see you found out this too. You are very special Jessi you always find out how to get the news"

"What are you doing to him? Listen if you ever harm him I'll come after you and I'll kill you"

"You choose this Jessi. The experiment was considered as Kyle's freedom but since you destroyed it Latnock wants their project back and they have him and soon he'll be their lovely puppy dog"

"Don't you even try to…"

"Stop, Jessi. If I was you I would go help my new family who are desperately looking for you. Actually they went to meet Kyle at the Rack. Goodbye Jessi" And he hang up.

"Cassidy, wait…" She shouts on the phone "Jerk….Wait, Amanda drive to the Rack."

"What happened to Kyle? Is he OK?" Amanda is really feeling afraid now.

"Amanda, just drive the car now I really don't have nerve to talk with you now" Jessi looks badly out of her mood.

Amanda hated being manipulated by Jessi she was the last person that she would obey but knowing that something bad might be happening to Kyle and seeing Jessi's eyes being filled with blood arguing with here was the last thing that want to get in.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

At the Rack the Tragers are feeling strange, why Kyle would ask them to meet him at the Rack, why he wouldn't just meet them when he get back home, and especially why he didn't show up until this moment.

"Steven did you tried calling him?" Nicole is looking very anxious.

"Yeah I've been calling him but he's unreachable" Steven answered in a worried voice "I think we should go back home we've left Jessi home alone she would be worried.

While they are preparing to leave Jessi and Amanda just arrive.

"Jessi?! What are you doing here? I think we left you at home where have you been? And what are you doing with Amanda?" Nicole asked feeling that something bad might have been happened.

"Let's go back home now Nicole. And I promise I'll explain everything" Jessi responds trying to keep her calm.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Once at home the Tragers are all around the dining table.

"So Jessi would mind tell us what is going on? What happened here? And why is Kyle's ring is not with him? You know he never took it off." Steven running out of patience.

"I'll start at the beginning, when you left Amanda came by to tell Kyle that Nate is working until late tonight so that he can take what he wants from his dorm room. But Since I can't get out she went to bring them, while we were copying the data on Nate laptop he came back and found Amanda, so I'd to go save her and there I found Sarah's ring. But before leaving I found out something on Nate's computer that I prefer that Kyle explains to you. The big deal now is that they took him." Jessi trying to explain what happened.

"They took him? Who? Who are they? Latnock?" Nicole shocked by what she's just heard.

"Yeah, Latnock. While we were in our way back I tried to call him but it was Cassidy who picked up. I think while we were out Kyle came back home and met Cassidy and they took him"

"But Kyle asked us to meet him at the rack, so why would he come back home" Lori said trying to understand what is happening.

"I don't think it's Kyle I think it's Cassidy to get you out."

"So what do they want from him?" Asked Steven already knowing the answer but not knowing what to say.

"They won't him. Cassidy said. Since we sabotaged the experiment which was considered as Kyle's freedom, they took him." Answered Jessi not trying to think of the idea of losing Kyle.

"What does this mean that we lost him, we absolutely should call the police" Proposed angry Josh.

"We can't call the police we'll just make it worse, I have to find a way to bring him back" Jessi not knowing whether she is right or wrong.

"So we do nothing we just let him go" Said angry Lori.

"I don't know, I really don't know what to do. And I can't go look for him I'm afraid if they see me they would harm him" Answered Jessi afraid of losing the only person left for her in this world "I'll be in his room figuring out a way to save him.


	3. Episode1 All for one, one for all CH2

So getting into Kyle room tears filled Jessi eyes she started wondering, is she loosing Kyle? What would she do without him by her side, she knew that she has to do something, but Cassidy threatened if she tries anything she'll be disposing Kyle to danger. But she remembered something; all what is happening now is because of her if Kyle didn't help her finding why Sarah was killed none of this would be happening.

"I have to help him at any cost." She murmured.

So she got into the tub and closed her eyes. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Jessi, wake up we have to talk!" Said the person shaking her shoulder.

"Lori please I don't feel like I want to talk" She answered without even bothering open her eyes.

"I'm not Lori, Jessi" Answered the woman standing behind her.

"Who? Then" She opened her eyes in a shock to see who she was talking to "Sarah? Is that you?"

And before the woman opens her mouth to answer she asked again "How could this be even possible? I thought you're dead."

"Easy Jessi, easy. I'm not Sarah, I'm actually you." Answered the woman.

"Me? How could you be me?"

"I'm your unconsciousness Jessi."

"My what? If you're me why do you look like Sarah?"

"Because she's your figure in your mind like Adam is Kyle's figure in his mind."

So the Sarah moved into the tub and sate down facing Jessi.

"Listen Jessi, you must go help Kyle"

"But how I'm afraid I try to help him they'll hurt him."

"They're harming him any way, and you know Kyle prefers to be dead than to be a Latnock's experiment"

"But I don't even know where he is."

"It's your job to do Jessi, it's your job." Then the woman moved out of the tub and walked to the window then turned to Jessi "Kyle never abandoned you, don't abandon him"

In the moment where the woman was trying to go out through the window Jessi said to her

"You can use the door."

"This is easier Jessi, remember!"

So Jessi smiled remembering how she used to use the window when she wants to talk to Kyle.

In that moment she turned her head just to see Kyle sitting right in front of her in the tub.

"Kyle? Is that you or me again" Exclaimed Jessi.

"No, Jessi it's me…. They have me and it's up to you now to help me"

"Yeah I want to but how"

"I'm sure you'll figure out a way Jessi but there's one thing you're starting to run out of time"

Then he disappeared.

"Kyle wait, wait. Just tell me where you are."

***************************************************************************

In the kitchen, Nicole and Steven were drinking each a cup of tea.

"So what do we do now Steven? We do nothing?" Asked anxious Nicole.

"I really don't know Nicole, we can't call the police and we can't go look for him ourselves, we should wait for Jessi to see what she is going to do" Answered Steven seeing worries in his wife's eyes.

"What about calling Foss? You know he always were Kyle's protector and mentor."

"Yeah this sounds a good idea, but do you have his phone number?"

"No. But I'm quite sure that Jessi has it."

"Ok, go ask her for it"

***************************************************************************

Knocking at Kyle's door and entering Nicole was hoping that Jessi really has Foss's phone number.

"Jessi do you have…"

But Jessi wasn't there. Nicole entered just to find herself in an empty room.

"Jessi, Jessi where are you?" And just raising her head to see an open window."Oh my god… Steven, would you please come here"

"What? What happened?" Answered Steven getting into the room.

"She's not here."

"What? Where is she?"

"I don't know. I'll call her"

Nicole picked the phone and in a second dialed Jessi's number.

"Here she is, it's ringing"

"Great, wish she picks up" Steven moving closer to his wife.

"Come on Jessi, pickup please, pickup"

"Hello" Jessi answered just before the call being diverted to voicemail.

"Oh Jessi thank God you picked up. Where are you?"

"Don't worry Nicole I'm gone looking for Kyle"

"But why didn't tell us leaving you were leaving"

"I didn't want to bother you I thought you were asleep."

"Ask her where exactly she is" Interrupted Steven.

"Jessi where…" And before she completes her question.

"I heard him Nicole, don't worry I'm driving to UW. Oh by the way tell Josh I borrowed his car, and tell him I'm sorry for not asking him permission. Nicole I gotta go now and I promise I'll be fine and bring Kyle back home. Oh don't leave the house, Foss will be there in any moment, I asked him to take care of you"

"Jessi, just care please we don't want any harm to happen to you"

"I'll make sure of it. Thank you Nicole for caring about me"

Nicole didn't see Jessi but she could feel the tear sliding on her face while saying that.

***************************************************************************

"Hey Jessi, so you said you have something to me in exchange with your boy" Said Cassidy with his British accent.

"I still can't understand how you could be such a jerk. How could someone do this to his brother?"

"Oh. Watch the language Jessi, I don't think Nicole will be happy if hear you talking like this to old people. And don't try to do something stupid unless you want to join you guy in the experiment he'll be in after half an hour."

"What? What experiment? Don't you dare touch a hair of his."

"What did I just stay young lady. You're not in control any more so tell me what you want or let me go finish my work."

"You said the experiment was Kyle's freedom. If I can give you what you want would you leave him alone?"

"But you sabotaged it, destroyed the formula and every back up. So how you help with it"

"You still have the pods, I give you the formula and you set him free"

"How would you do that, I don't think you can convince him to give me the formula since the only one place it's stocked is in his mind"

"No, I have it to took it with the information from Zyzzx when Madacorp programmed me to tke it"

"Heh! You know I don't trust you Jessi. How could I know you won't be lying?"

"Kyle is in danger I want lie."

"Still don't trust you, what about you give me the fluid ready."

"Ok. You stop the experiment now, bring him. I have Kyle you have the fluid"

"That's what I call a deal."

So Cassidy takes his phone and dials a number.

"We are ready sir everything is ready. Do we start the experiment?" A voice answered the phone.

"No, stop the experiment, and bring the boy, you know where I am" Answered Cassidy before hanging up and turning to Jessi "You boy will be here in half an hour mean while you make the fluid for me"

"Ok, I'll make it, I want give it to you before I see that he is all right."

"Don't worry he'll be, except he will be asleep and won't wake up until the morning"

***************************************************************************

At the house Nicole and Steven were sitting around the dining table staring at each other

when the bell rang. It was Tom Foss. So Steven opened the door and invited him in.

"So they took Kyle." Foss talked trying to break the silence "You know she can handle this I trust her"

"We do so" Answered Steven "Once here Jessi changed the showed that she's worth to be trusted though she still need some hints for being living with a family"

***************************************************************************

Jessi was struggling to remember the formula for fluid.

Mean while a van stopped in front of the UW and to men came out of it.

"So Jessi here's you guy, did you finished with the fluid?" Cassidy asks Jessi who came out see what was happening.

"Yeah, it's ready. Put him in the car and I'll give it to you."

"Come on men you heard what the lady said, put the boy in the car"

The men took Kyle and put him in the back seat of Josh's car.

"Take here's my part of the deal, now if I ever see you or here that you came near him or any one he cared of, I won't kill you I'll torture you to death" Said Jessi hoping if she could do it now.

"I understand… You're just like your mother, a brave woman she risked everything for Adam who failed her, hope Kyle doesn't do the same to you."

"You're a liar, and I don't believe any word of yours"

She gets in the car and drives home.

***************************************************************************

Driving home Jessi's nose started bleeding, she knew the pushed herself too much digging in her memory for information from Zyzzx but though she didn't know whether she did the right thing or not she was happy that she brought back her other soul back home healthy and intact. So she stopped the car and turned to watch Kyle sleeping like an angel in the back seat. But suddenly her head started aching until she almost fainted.

***************************************************************************

"Where are they now?" Cassidy asks a man holding a device showing a map and a red dot on it.

"They're driving through the woods sir." Answered the man.

"Heh! I told you that Kyle if you try to stop me I'll just gonna have to keep hurting you, and then I'm gonna hurt Jessi until she wish she really had died." And turning to the man "Now!!"

***************************************************************************

The car was standing near the road and Jessi was sitting near it talking in the phone

"Hello, Nicole can some please come pick us home my head really aches and I don't really feel able to drive."

"US? Did you find him? Where are you?" Nicole asked with a large smile on her face while Foss and Steven felt really relieved.

"We're the in the root near Victor Falls about 15 minutes from home"

"Ok Jessi we'll come to pick you, but is Kyle ok? Is he with you?" Nicole closing the door while Steven is turning on his SUV.

"Yeah Nicole don't worry his fine, he is just asleep in…."

BOOOOOW! The car blew out.

"Jessi! Jessi what happened?... Jessi answer me …."

"Nicole what happened?" Steven turning to his wife just to see her setting back with a zombie's yellow face.

"I heard an explosion then Jessi didn't answer." Nicole burly getting the words out of her mouth……..

A/N Hope you like this first episode and waiting for your reviews because they really help me with my work.

Episode tow "Home sweet home" coming up soon. Stay tuned.


	4. Home Sweet Home CH1

A/N: Thank you guys for your support it's really what keeps me going on forward.__

_**402: HOME SWEET HOME**_

Previously on Kyle XY

The car was standing near the road and Jessi was sitting near it talking in the phone

"Hello, Nicole can some please come pick us home my head really aches and I don't really feel able to drive."

"US? Did you find him? Where are you?" Nicole asked with a large smile on her face while Foss and Steven felt really relieved.

"We're the in the root near Victor Falls about 15 minutes from home"

"Ok Jessi we'll come to pick you, but is Kyle ok? Is he with you?" Nicole closing the door while Steven is turning on his SUV.

"Yeah Nicole don't worry his fine, he is just asleep in…."

BOOOOOW! The car blew out.

"Jessi! Jessi what happened?... Jessi answer me …."

"Nicole what happened?" Steven turning to his wife just to see her setting back with a zombie's yellow face.

"I heard an explosion then Jessi didn't answer." Nicole barely getting the words out of her mouth…….

************************************************************************

Jessi was laying on the ground for a moment trying to understand what just happened, but remembering that she left Kyle in the car jumped on her feet.

"Kyle? Kyle? ...Oh my God! Kyle!!!"

She started searching around hoping that he managed out though deep inside her she believed that couldn't happen he was asleep in the back. Staring at the car burning she felt her legs failing her falling down on her knees she started crying.

"Oh Kyle why do you leave me? I need you Kyle. Don't die Kyle please"

She was crying and trembling so she didn't hear the Tragers and Foss arriving and just before she throws herself on fire trying desperately to save him Tom caught.

"Jessi what are you doing?" Tom caught her from behind.

"Let go of me I have to help him" Jessi trying to break herself out of Foss's hands.

"No one can survive an explosion Jessi not even you tow."

"No, don't say it he's not dead, Kyle is not dead."

Her sadness was very intense so started bleeding again she started trembling just to pass away in Tom's hands, just before the car blows up again.

Nicole was staring at them hoping they're not talking about Kyle.

*********************************************************************

At the Tragers the bell rang. And nobody opened! So Lori came downstairs with Josh.

"Who is this coming at 4:00 am and where's everybody else?" Asked Lori astonished.

"I don't know… but, should we go open?" Josh, not knowing what to say.

"Who is this?" Lori standing behind the door.

"Open Lori it's me Amanda."

"Amanda?!" Exclaimed Lori opening the door "What are you doing here at this hour?"

"Oh! Bloom is going wild. First, breaking and entering. And now wondering out late." Josh interrupting Lori.

"I just couldn't sleep. I was worried about Kyle. Did he finally show up?" Inviting herself inside.

"No, but the rest of the family now disappeared too." Answered Lori.

"So what happened? Jessi didn't tell me anything."

"I don't know either… When we came here everything was in a mess and Kyle wasn't here. Jessi said Latnock took him."

"After the party the other day Kyle said he can't be with me because there are people who want things from him are these are them? Latnock?"

"Yeah" Nodded Lori painfully.

"It's complicated Amanda you won't understand."

"Why? First Nate was interested in Kyle's father and looked like he was studying him and now is their boss Cassidy?"

"Girls!" Josh hardly speaking "I called dad and he said they went to bring Kyle and Jessi home…"

"Oh Josh this good news" Said Lori relieving and big smile appeared on Amanda's face.

"No this a horrible news, Jessi took my car then while once in their way back she felt like unable to drive so she stopped and called mom to come pick them" He stopped a second to breath when tears started to fill his eyes "And while she was on the phone calling mom the car blew out… and Kyle was in it."

"Oh my God, you're lying tell me that you're lying Josh" Shouted Lori

"No, I wish I'm lying but I'm not"

"And where's mom and dad"?

"They're on their way back."

Amanda was standing looking at them trying to convince herself that they're not talking about Kyle.

*********************************************************************

Ten minutes later the kids were staring at each other when the door opened and Nicole came in standing against her husband followed by Foss with Jessi in his arms.

Josh, Lori and Amanda stood up staring at them.

"Amanda? What are you doing here?" Asked Nicole hardly speaking.

"I felt unable to sleep so I came to see if Kyle is here?" Answered Amanda nodding.

Hearing Kyle's name Nicole couldn't keep herself from crying just to be followed by Lori.

"Come on Nicole I'll take you to your room you need some rest." Said Steven taking his wife to the stairs "Oh Amanda it's late you should go back home before you be in trouble"

"Ok!" Answered Amanda moving to the door to leave

"Come on I'll show you her room" Said Josh walking in the hall while Lori went upstairs to her room.

*********************************************************************

So back in the living room it was 6:00 am and the sun started shining Josh, Steven and Foss, were sitting when Steven broke the silence,

"So Foss what do we do now?"

"I don't know we'll have to wait for Jessi and understand what happened."

And then the phone rang so Steven picked up.

"Hello! Can I talk to Sir Steven Trager, please?"

"Yeah, speaking"

"Sorry Sir to drop this news but we didn't find any corps in the car."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Sorry."

Steven hung up and turned to Foss and Josh knowing that they want to know who was calling, but before he starts speaking Jessi made an appearance.

"Jessi?" Said Josh.

Steven turned to her but before he speaks she said:

"Kyle!"

"What?" Asked Josh

"I said Kyle is alive he's here around"

"Jessi, I'm sorry I know this was a long day so you should go back to sleep" Said Foss.

"Actually she's right, a man from the rescue team called saying that they didn't find the corps in the car" And turning to Jessi he added "But where around Jessi?"

"I can feel him; he's coming closer, there." And she pointed the door.

In this moment the door's knob turned and the door opened. All of them looked to see who's coming in. At the moment the face behind appeared Josh yelled:

"Oh my senior, Kyle is this you? Damn man you scared us."

And Foss Steven and Josh went to salute him with hugs while Jessi stood still in her place so Kyle moved toward her. She released a huge smile and said:

"You heard me you didn't leave?" Before she fell down on the ground.

*********************************************************************

In Jessi's room she was sleeping in her bed and Kyle sitting on the chair beside her holding her hand.

"I'm sorry Jessi you had to go through all that I promise I'll set things right."

_**Looking at Jessi sleeping I realized how angelic she look, I started wondering are we really meant to be together was the psychic right about Jessi being my soul mate but my feelings about Amanda are still there. All that took me back in memories I remembered my first date with Amanda, our first kiss, how I risked everything to go find Jessi, how I feel being myself around her, and specially what Declan said about having feelings for two girls; all this filled my mind with a big question: Do I have two soul mates?**_

The knocked and Nicole came in she went straight to Kyle and gave him big hug.

"Nicole I'm sorry for what I did, I caused this family a lot of pain. I hate myself seeing that all what you gave me was love and affection counter side all I did is exposing you to danger all wish that don't hate me."

"No, Kyle don't say thins all brought in this family is love, Kyle your one of this family, if Josh and Lori got into trouble I would never hate them they're my children and so your, and the day we decided to adopt you Kyle me and Steven knew that we ready to accept you with anything could come with you. So we'll never hate you Kyle, never"

"Thank you." Said Kyle hugging her again.

"So" said Nicole turning to Jessi "she's still asleep?"

"No, actually she woke up just before I came but then she fainted, she went through much in small period"

"Yeah, she did and so you, I think you go grab some rest or take a shower."

"I don't want to leave her I'll wait till she wakes up."

"Don't worry I'll watch over her."

"Ok." Nodded Kyle leaving the room with a small smile on his face.


	5. Home Sweet Home CH2

"Come on Josh get out, I need to take my shower" Lori yelling while knocking at the bathroom door.

So just when Kyle opened the door she jumped back on the ground screaming

"Oh my God, oh my God now I'm seeing ghosts" and as Kyle moved to her she added "stay away from me."

"Lori it's me. Kyle."

"No you're not; you're dead in the car explosion."

"No I wasn't in the car when it exploded"

"Really? You were not, how?...I.. I mean…Jessi said you were asleep in the back seat."

"Well, I know there's a lot to explain Lori but I'll wait until everyone is up then we'll explain everything. Now take your bath then we'll sit and talk."

***************************************************************************

In Jessi's room Nicole was sitting on the chair near the bed staring at a sleeping Jessi.

"Oh dear girl, what a hard life that you have, no one can handle this in your age, can't imagine how such a cute face can manage what you've been through" Nicole, thinking to herself.

At that moment Jessi started moving in her bed and trashing around she was having a bad dream.

**************************** (Jessi's dream) ***********************************

In a dark place Jessi and Kyle were alone facing each other.

"Kyle!" Said Jessi surprised

"Jessi! You helped me?" Asked Kyle with a soft smile

"Yeah I think I did"

"Thank you Jessi, I knew that you won't let them get me. I was sure that you'll save me."

"You welcome" Said Jessi feeling happiness she never felt before.

In that moment Kyle pulled her to his body and aggressively crushed his lips on hers until the environment around them enlightened. In that moment Jessi wished that she could have that kiss forever. But suddenly another Kyle came out of the darkness followed by another one, in just a moment there were about ten other Kyles around them. Kyle looked at himselves anxious then turned his sight to Jessi like if he was asking for what's going on. Jessi nothing but star at Kyle speechless then looked down to her knees just before Cassidy comes in and say

"Oh, thank you Jessi for your corporation, you know without you we won't achieve all this."

"Jessi?" said Kyle asking for explanation "Jessi what's going on."

"Oh! I see you didn't tell your boy about the formula, about how you saved him." Answered Cassidy laughing.

"Jessi, did you give him the formula? How could you even do something like that?"

"I'm sorry Kyle. It was the only way to save you if I didn't give him the formula I wouldn't be able to save you."

"Then don't."

"I…"

"No Jessi I don't wanna hear anything."

"Just let me explain."

"There's nothing to explain Jessi you failed me, you ruined all what we established, from now on every one of us is on him way, everything is over between us." Kyle said that just before leave her and disappears in the darkness.

"Kyle, please don't leave me. Kyle…Kyle"

***************************************************************************

Nicole was surprised by what she just heard.

"Oh my God! Jessi you gave him the formula?"

In that instant Kyle knocked the door then entered.

"So, how's she doing, did she ever wake up?" Asked Kyle staring at Jessi laying on her bed.

"No, but I think she's having a bad dream." Replied Nicole hoping Jessi don't reveal the secret again.

"Please Kyle don't leave me. Kyle…please!" Jessi while crying and trembling on her bed.

So Kyle took her hand and tried to wake her up.

"Jessi, Jessi wake up."

Hearing his voice Jessi opened her eyes filled of tears and embraced his arm.

"Please don't leave; I need you Kyle, please don't leave me."

"I won't, don't worry it was just a bad dream."

"Promise me; promise me that you'll always be here with me."

"Don't worry; it was just a bad dream."

"Just promise."

"I promise."

Jessi pulled Kyle's arm strongly to herself and put her head on his shoulder and released herself.

Nicole couldn't help but star at them and then said.

"I'll leave you alone; I'll be in the kitchen preparing pancakes."

Then she left and pulled the door with closing it.

"I'm sorry Jessi you had to go through all that because of me."

"No, Kyle; don't say that, you're the most important person to me in the world I can't let anything happen to you."

"Still you could have died because of me. I promise this will be the end of it I won't let anything bad happen to you."

"I believe you."She stopped for a moment then said "so, wonna talk about what happened."

"Yeah, we need to talk because we should tell the family about what happened."

"I think you're right."

***************************************************************************

Josh was coming down just when he saw his mother looking at Kyle and Jessi talking.

"Oh yeah, Mrs. Moral is showing behaving badly."

"Shhhit"

"Okay! But reminder spying on people is bad and it's not to me tell you that."

"Just go."

***************************************************************************

"So you black mailed him?" Asked Kyle.

"Yeah; I told him that we have his call records which are evidences that he murdered Sarah, and that Foss had set cameras around the house which can tell that he broke in when he came here last night."

"Thank you Jessi, without you would have been a rat for Latnock's experiments. And I'm happy that you found Sarah's ring."

"Yeah me too." Her voice softened as she released a beautiful smile.

Kyle couldn't help but star at her for a moment and then moved his face toward her. Jessi was hesitating about telling Kyle that Amanda said she wants him back, just to find herself letting go of her emotions closing her eyes and opening her mouth waiting for Kyle's lips to stick on hers. While kissing her Kyle's arms went around Jessi pulling to his chest. All the lamps in the house started lightening.

***************************************************************************

Nicole was shocked by what she saw and she knew that she'll be facing a big problem; she thought at first that she could handle this by asking that from Kyle. But it turned out that she under estimated the intensity of their feelings. So she went to the kitchen to talk to Steven about it but as she entered she heard a familiar sarcassing voice.

"Pod children are falling in love, how interesting."

Nicole glanced to go up to his room, but he went on.

"We have to start storing lamps; in case they want to kiss, you know."

So Nicole turned her sight to Steven as if she was asking him to send the boy up.

"Josh; up now." Said Steven.

"You can't stop them, if you're trying to." Said Josh not showing interest to what his father said.

"I said up now." Said Steven looking more serious this time.

"Just saying." Added Josh while leaving.

"So what are we gonna do?" Asked Nicole.

"I don't know." Replied easily Steven.

"We won't let this happen in our house, right?"

"Of course not." Answered Steven while moving toward his wife and grabbing her in his arms. "May be we should tell them that this is not appropriate."

"I already done that but it show no good and I can't ask anyone of them to leave if they want to go on with this."

"Don't worry I'll talk about it with Kyle, he hears from me when I ask him something." He signed a kiss on his wife's forehead.

***************************************************************************

In Jessi's room Kyle and she pulled away but still staring at each other just before Jessi breaks the silence:

"That was the longest kiss I ever had."

"Yeah, so do I." answered Kyle smiling.

"We'll have to go before Nicole starts worrying."

"So, are you ready to talk about everything?"

"Yeah"

"You'll be fine telling them about Sarah's death."

"Of course. Remember I'm the smarter."

"Stronger…" Said Kyle smiling while offering Jessi his hand to help her get off the bed.

"Faster." Added Jessi taking his hand.

***************************************************************************

In Josh's room he was talking to Andy in through a live cam on his laptop.

"Hey girl how is it going there?"

"Boring."

"Well I told you not to go. Imagine if you were here we would be having some great time here alone, you know like last night."

"Yeah! Like if I had a choice." She answered bored. "It's my first day here and I already missed your hands around my back and the taste of your lips."

"Me too I missed you so badly, but It's OK for me if you strip to me, it will satisfy you know."

"No! I won't that."

"Why?"

"I won't that's all."

"Ok, whatever."

***************************************************************************

"Hello, mother how are you doing?" Said Cassidy through the screens on the walls around the rounded table.

"Cassidy, where's the boy." Answered a voice from the dark room.

"I let him go."

"You let him what"

"He broke mother he broke."

"How is that?"

"You said he's like his father, that he's passive but showed the opposite."

"What do you mean?"

"He tried to kill me mother."

"Did he hurt you?"

"Of course not I'm your son I know how to pull through. I told him that I'm his brother."

"What? You made it worse he may expose us."

"Don't worry mother I eliminated him with the girl."

"Oh yeah, now we lost everything the boy, the girl and the experiment, I can't believe how idiot you are, just like your father."

"No mother I'm not I'm like you, I may not be a genus but I know how to use my mind. The girl gave me the formula in exchange with the boy before I blow their car. And in one moth you'll have a hundred pods with hundred of 781227 clones."

The screen shut and Cassidy turned to a man standing behind his back in his office:

"So Bryan, this is your chance to gain the board's confidence especially after all your rivals are gone."

"What you want me to do."

"Just like you did before, you created 781228, which mean you can make this experiment."

"Yeah."

"So, by the end of the month I want hundred pods ready with clones of 781227."

"Okay, got it."

A/N: So I hope that you enjoyed the story to this point. I wasn't sure how to end this episode so I thought ending it here with the revelation of Bryan Taylor back would be the appropriate one.

And finally feel free to review because your reviews push me forward and inspire to continue.

So the first two episodes were filled of action and mysteries so I'll go with some stability in the next episode.

Episode 3: "In the men camp"


	6. Episode3 In the men's camp CH1

_**Episode3: In the men's camp**_

Previously on Kyle XY

"Hello, mother how are you doing?" Said Cassidy through the screens on the walls around the rounded table.

"Cassidy, where's the boy." Answered a voice from the dark room.

"I let him go."

"You let him what"

"He broke mother he broke."

"How is that?"

"You said he's like his father, that he's passive but showed the opposite."

"What do you mean?"

"He tried to kill me mother."

"Did he hurt you?"

"Of course not I'm your son I know how to pull through. I told him that I'm his brother."

"What? You made it worse he may expose us."

"Don't worry mother I eliminated him with the girl."

"Oh yeah, now we lost everything the boy, the girl and the experiment, I can't believe how idiot you are, just like your father."

"No mother I'm not I'm like you, I may not be a genus but I know how to use my mind. The girl gave me the formula in exchange with the boy before I blow their car. And in one month you'll have a hundred pods with hundred of 781227 clones."

The screen shut and Cassidy turned to a man standing behind his back in his office:

"So Bryan, this is your chance to gain the board's confidence especially after all your rivals are gone."

"What you want me to do."

"Just like you did before, you created 781228, which mean you can make this experiment."

"Yeah."

"So, by the end of the month I want hundred pods ready with clones of 781227."

"Okay, got it."

***************************************************************************************************************

This starts on the Tragers' living room Kyle and Jessi were explaining to the family all the things that have been happening.

_**Explaining to the family what happened had brought me to a once I was obliged to do so before the day I followed Jessi, but for me that was much easier, no one was in serious danger but this time felt ashamed although all they showed was understanding I saw fear in their eyes as renounced the shocking revelation I'm Cassidy's brother.**_

"So after Jessi black mailed Cassidy" hearing this Nicole felt relieved that Jessi didn't tell Kyle that she gave Cassidy the formula "and she was driving home while I was asleep on the back seat she felt a head ache."

"Yeah it was like I was feeling that something bad was gonna happen." Jessi interrupted him.

"And that, what waked me up; Jessi's head ache waked me up. But I was unconscious of what I was doing that's why I wondered down the woods unconsciously and what I remember is waking up in there and coming here."

"Yeah that's all that happened" Ended Jessi "And by the way, sorry Josh for what happened to your car"

"Don't worry love, I know you're gonna pay for it." Replied Josh.

"I…I… I spent all the money that Sarah, I mean Cassidy has been sending to me." She answered confused.

"I was kidding, the most important that you're guys fine."

***************************************************************************

At the rack Declan was sitting with Jackie having coffee.

"So why are you not at Latnock?" asked Declan

"Cassidy sent me a text telling that we're in a vacation, and this is wired he never gave us a vacation before" she replied.

"Well may be he went visiting his family."

"But he's never done that before."

"Whatever. Look at the bright side now we can spend more time together."

***************************************************************************

In Kyle's room Jessi was sitting in the tub while he was sitting on the chair next to her.

"I'm happy that you found Sarah's ring"

"Yeah me too." Then after a moment of silence she picked up again "so I think you're going to tell Amanda everything now."

"I don't know Jessi even though everything seem fine now but I still don't know if this is safe or not."

"Well I think you should tell her cause she had the occasion but preferred to wait for you to tell her, so I think she owe you this."

"She does?"

"Yeah, and I think I have to tell you that she told me she's gonna tell you that she want you to get back together with her."

"Really?" said Kyle releasing a smile "So, why are you telling me this? Why are you nice with her?"

"I'm not nice, but you know she helped me find Sarah's ring, and because I care about you Kyle and if being with Amanda is what you want and it's the right thing to you I have to accept it."

"I really want to be with you Jessi but also I want to be with her, I feel happy and comfortable with you Jessi, but also I care about her you know what I mean don't you?"

"Really? You want to be with me?"

"Yeah, why would you even have to ask that?"

"Well I accept I you incest, even though I'm you know, smarter.."

"Stronger"

"Yeah and faster."

And they laughed but suddenly Kyle's face changed and turned to the window.

"It's Amanda." Said Jessi.

"How did you know that?"

"Well I heard her heart beat."

***************************************************************************

In the kitchen Nicole was preparing lunch when Jessi came in.

"Hey !"

"Oh hey Jessi how are feeling now?"

"Oh, I'm great."

And after a moment of silence Nicole spoke

"Is something bothering you?"

"What? Oh no, no I was just wondering if you want me to help you cooking?"

"You don't have to? You can go have fun and I'll prepare lunch."

"Well may be you'll like my cooking, you know I used to cook when I was alone after Sarah's death."

"Oh, I'm sorry Jessi."

"What for?"

"For what happened to Sarah, I know how much you were excited about knowing her."

"It's OK, I mean I'm a little upset for losing her but I have you now. You are my family now, if you accept me I mean."

"Of course we do Jessi. You're just like everyone else of our children."

"Thank you." And they hugged.

"So Jessi I think I have to tell you when you were asleep you were dreaming and I heard you saying that you gave Cassidy the formula for the experiment."

"I'm sorry, but I didn't know how to help him otherwise."

"It's OK, I just wanted you to know that you can trust me. And I'm happy you didn't tell him about it."

***************************************************************************

"This is all I can tell you Amanda." Kyle in his room speaking to Amanda.

"Ok, I won't push you, and I want you to know that this changes nothing in what I feel about you."

"Thank you Amanda I really don't wonna lose you… As a friend."

"Is that all?"

Kyle looked confused before she continued

"I meant we can get back together if you want to."

Kyle stood speech less.

"Ah, I see, okay I'm sorry I shouldn't ask you this."

"No Amanda I..I'm just confused about my feelings."

"It is Jessi right? You want to be with her?"

"I don't know Amanda I wish I could understand how can I have feeling for two persons."

"Ok Kyle I won't push you just need time to think."

Then she walked toward him, put her arms on his chest and kissed him then she left.

_**Now after the Latnock thing is over I knew that I have to deal with my feelings but this was harder than I thought and I just realized that I need some help and I knew who's exactly the person I need; a friend, so picked my phone and dialed the number of whom I always trusted Declan.**_

***************************************************************************

In his room Josh was bored because Andy didn't answer his calls so he kept calling again and again.

"Voice mail again, this is not good Andy so if you're trying to make me miss you, I admit you already have it so call me back." Then he hung up.

Just few seconds later Kyle came in,

"So what are you up to today?" asked Kyle.

"Nothing I'm bored I've been calling Andy all day long but she didn't answer any of them."

"Well I just called Declan and suggested that we go out together so you wonna come with?"

"Hell yeah of course, male bonding I want miss it for any cost, we go to the bar and get drunk, dance all night long and pick some checks and have sex in the bath room."

"Eww, have sex in the bath room? This is discussing."

"Well you can have sex in the car if you want to."

"Actually neither that nor the other we're not going to the bar we're going camping I just want to get girls out of my mind."

"Oh yeah I see, it sucks really; I mean having one girl can be a real mess, what if they were two."

"So are you coming?"

"Of course I am."

At that moment Jessi came in.

"I wonna go too." She said smiling.

"Go where?" asked Josh

"With you; camping."

"Well you can't."

"Why?" She turned her eyes to Kyle.

"Because it's called male bonding."

Jessi glanced to Kyle like if she was asking for explanation.

"It means when men go out together to spend the day away from girls." He tried to explain.

"Actually I know what that means, but I meant why you would do that?"

"Nothing I just want to spend time with Declan I think all I was doing is ignoring him lately."

"But I feel bored I have nothing to do."

"Why don't you spend time with Lori?"

"Because she's planning to spend the day with Mark."

She didn't even complete her speech when Declan came in.

"So what you called me for? Did you make it last night was everything fine?" He asked.

"Did you get what I told you?" asked him Kyle.

"Yeah, what are you planning for?"

"Let's go and I'll explain everything on the way." Then he turned to Jessi and said "I'm sorry Jessi but I promise I'll catch up with you, we'll go training together tomorrow, OK?"

"OK; I'll be waiting, have a nice day."

A/N: Well I thought I should stop here because the next parts are all adventurous and it wouldn't be nice to stop in the middle of the adventure.

And as usual waiting for your reviews, the last chapter was poor in reviews even there were great Kessi moments.

So feel free to review whatever you want; questions, criticisms, suggestions…etc.

And sorry for being late I was a little bit busy away from my desk, you know the finals are really getting closer.

Enjoy it.


	7. Episode3 In the men's camp CH2

In the car Kyle, Josh and Declan were driving through the woods.

"So, he planned on killing you?" Asked Declan

"We're not sure yet." Replied Kyle hesitating.

"You're not sure who else wants you dead except him."

"Well I don't care anymore, I don't want to get involved with them again Jessi's and my family's safety are my first deal now, I just want to focus on my life now."

"So what you're gonna do now about Jessi and Amanda?"

"I don't know I just don't want to upset any of them."

"Well you have to ask your heart with who you want to be."

"In manner of fact, you weren't wrong."

"About what?"

"when you said that it's possible to have feelings for more than one person, I want to be with both of them, I want to be with Jessi, I care about her and now these new feelings they are very intense and Amanda I also feel happy with her I enjoy being with her."

"Well why don't you just be with both of them, I would appreciate seeing two girls fighting for me." Nodded Josh.

"Yeah, well he's not such a badass like you." Replied Declan

"Like you didn't like Lori and Hillary fighting for you."

At that instant Declan stopped the car in the middle of the forest.

"Out now." He said.

"Waaah, what I was kidding."

"Out we're here, we'll camp in this place."

"But this is the same place we came the other day."

"No it's not, that was in the other side."

"Actually it is 4727N12218W the same place."

"Pffff. What do you have the world's map in your mind."

***************************************************************************

In the house Nicole and Jessi were preparing lunch when Lori came down stairs getting started to go out with Mark.

"So, mother daughter bonding?" Said Lori.

"Well I can say she has good talent cooking." Answered Nicole.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure of that, she's lady I know everything."

"So what are you planning for?"

"I'm going out."

"Obviously, where?"

"To see Mark."

"Well lunch is ready; you can taste my cooking then go." Said Jessi.

"Uh, what a bummer. I'm actually going out to meet Mark for lunch."

***************************************************************************

"Guys, I think we forgot to bring a lighter." Said Josh

"What? Are you serious?" Yelled Declan "Do you tell that you came here camping without bringing a lighter?"

"Well, I thought you brought one." Then he turned to Kyle "Hey I'm sure you can fix this right? You can make fire it's easy for you isn't it?"

But he got no respond.

"Hello!! Kyle!!"

"Heh!! Wah...What?"

"Dude, were have you been, it looks like you were lost somewhere in your mind."

"Leave him the boy has two girls in his mind how do you expect him to be." Interrupted Declan.

"I was hoping he can help us setting the fire."

"Actually you are going to set the fire use old to branches."

"Yeah I actually tried that before but it didn't work."

"Well may be it will this time, now would you mind letting talk to guy here."

***************************************************************************

"Come on we need to finish this before it is night." Said a man to a group of workers bringing bricks from a truck.

One of the workers was smoking a cigarette so the man turned to him and yelled at him.

"Hey you. It isn't time for cigarettes now, drop it and get back to work we're not paying you to smoke we are paying you to work."

"Ok; I'm coming right." Answered the worker. "Just get lost." With lower voice this time then he threw the cigarette and headed back to work.

***************************************************************************

Jessi was sitting in Kyle's tub reading a book when someone knocked at the window, so she went to open.

"What again now, are you dropping off lasagna? Or reporting about your boyfriend."

"I already told you he's not my boyfriend."

"But it seem like you are… So, why are you here?"

"First I'm here to see Kyle; second it's none of your business."

"Well Kyle is not here now." Said Jessi with a bored voice this time trying to close the window.

"You know; Kyle told me the truth; he told me everything."

"Well, congratulations." Answered Jessi with a sort of sarcasm.

"And I told him that I want him back."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I want you to know even after what he told me I still want him back I'm not giving up on him. I know that you both have a connection but I think it's just because you both are created the same way."

"Yeah we are."

"That's why our connection is stronger because we love each other. And one day soon he'll get back together with me."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because he told me. He wants to be with me but he's just confused and he just don't wonna let you down."

"Yeah he does, because he cares about me did he tell you that he wants to be with me."

"And what makes you think that's true?"

"Because you know Kyle, he doesn't lie and also he kissed me"

"Well he explained to me that that was an experiment to help me take off what Latnock put on my head."

"Well I didn't mean that, he kissed me another time, willfully."

"May be that's because I wasn't with him, and you took the chance and threw yourself at him."

"No, there was no throwing involved."

"Listen; I and Kyle are meant to be together so I won't let you take him from me."

"Yeah? Really? Well did he tell you that he slept with me?"

"WHAT?"

"I didn't mean that, what I meant that we just slept together."

"Well me too I slept with him in his tub."

"Yes may be but me, he slept with me in my bed."

"Kyle slept on a bed?" Amanda felt puzzled hearing this.

"Yep and he held my hand while our necklaces led the same color."

"All this doesn't have any importance because he was trying to comfort you after you mother's death. Actually he has no feeling for you."

Remembering her mother's death Jessi felt a like she wants to cry but she tried hard to keep her tears inside

"And who told you that."

"Lori."

"And what if I tell you that he told me that he has feeling for me but he's confused because of you, he just doesn't want to hurt you. But you dumped him but me I've never let him down that's why he'll choose me at the end."

Amanda hated how Jessi feel confident of herself, she knew that she couldn't beat her but she wouldn't give up, so before leaving she looked at Jessi with a hard face and said:

"Either you liked it or not I and Kyle will end up together sooner or later."

***************************************************************************

Kyle was talking with Declan when he suddenly felt a sharp head ache.

"Kyle! Are you OK?" Asked Declan with a concerned voice.

"I don't know I feel like something bad is going to happen."

"Something bad? Like what?"

"I don't know."

Kyle felt another head ache while a troupe of birds flew over them, and then Kyle opened his eyes and said:

"Fire."

"Dude, are you ok? I was sure that something wrong is happening to him. We should go back home." Interfered Josh.

"Kyle! What fire? What do you mean?" Asked Declan.

"The wood is burning, some on set fire on the woods."

"But I don't see any smoke Kyle. Or did you predict that."

"No it's burning now."

"How do you know that?"

"Because the bird said so."

"WHAT? Who said that?"

"The bird."

"And since when you talk to animals I don't talk to them but I think I can understand them."

"But you know we can't do anything until we are sure of that we can't call 911 and tell them; heeey would you mind come to stop the fire in woods near Victor falls our friend heard a bird saying it's burning." Said Josh.

"Then I have to check it out." Replied Kyle.

"Then I'm coming with you." Said Declan.

"No you're not, I'll go by myself and I'll be here as soon as possible."

***************************************************************************

"COME ON YOU IDIOTS, we can't risk any one discovering this. Stop the fire before someone notices it." Said the man to the workers who were trying to stop a fire from spreading in the woods.

At that moment the man's phone rang so he picked up

"Hello Michael."

"How is it going Mr. Taylor?"

"Everything is under control, we're just carrying a little problem, and we'll fix it and get out of here."

"What kind of problems?"

"It's one of the workers he threw a cigarette which set fire here."

"Stop it we can't risk anyone knowing that we are rebuilding the Zyzzx facility."

At this time Kyle was enhancing his hearing so he can hear to sound of the burning trees but instead he heard a crowd so went to see from a closer place. He saw a group of men trying to stop a fire so he decided to go help them but before he moves a muscle he heard a familiar voice.

"Don't worry, Cassidy everything will be as planed the reconstruction of Zyzzx will begin in time and within a month it will be ready."

Kyle stood shocked hearing this news but just before he tries to get back in his memories to find whose voice is this one of the workers came to the man who was standing his back to Kyle and said.

"Mr. Brian Taylor everything under control we can leave now."

"OK, let's go." Answered Brian before he leaves.

Kyle stood in shock he didn't believe his ears; he hoped he was wrong and the news he just heard.

_**When I told Jessi I'm starting to realize my life could never be normal I was hoping that I was wrong but now I'm sure with Latnock trying to rebuild Zyzzx and Brian Taylor being back here I'm sure that they're planning for something bad and I knew I should do what I can to stop them.**_

***************************************************************************

Jessi was still sitting in Kyle's tub when Nicole came in.

"Hey!" Started Nicole.

"Hey!"

"Can we talk Jessi?"

"Yeah of course."

"Jessi I'm worried about you giving Cassidy the formula, I mean I'm happy you did it but what if he starts the experiment again and if Kyle knows about that."

"Yeah, this is bothering me too much, I don't like keeping things from him but this experiment will take him years and I manipulated the formula so that subject couldn't live out of the pod."

"But that would be killing someone Jessi."

At that moment Jessi couldn't keep her tears in her eyes while she said:

"I know, I know, but that was all I could do I couldn't allow them to manipulate them Nicole because if you ask me I'd rather be dead instead of doing the things I've done when Madacorp was manipulating me."

Nicole felt Jessi's pain in that moment so she walked toward her,

"Come here girl, come." And she gave her a loving hug.

Jessi felt like she needed that she needed that so but her head on Nicole's shoulder and let go of herself.

***************************************************************************

Kyle retuned back to the camp while it was getting dark, he went toward Josh and Declan who were waiting for him, and so as they saw him with that shock on his face Declan stood up and asked:

"What happened, Kyle?"

"It's Latnock."

"What about them, were they who set the fire?"

"Yes."

"What? Why would they do that?"

"That's not the problem; the problem is they are rebuilding Zyzzx."

Hearing that Declan and Josh stared at each other in shock understanding from Kyle's voice that this is a big trouble knowing that he wouldn't rest unless he knows what are they planning on.

_**Seeing the shock on their faces I felt a deep anger knowing that the people I love with always suffer the consequences of misguided experiment that I was its result.**_

A/N: Hey guys I'm sorry for this delay in updating but it was stronger than me exams are getting closer now It will be harder for me sit down and write that's why it may take so long for another update. I wish you like this chapter and really want to know what you think about the story so far, so please don't hesitate to leave reviews.

If you have any questions about what is gonna happen next feel free to ask and I'll try to answer but of course don't expect any spoilers.

I owe nothing in Kyle XY but I wish I do, so I wouldn't end it the way it ended.


	8. Update

Update

I know it was long time since I last updated but I've been busy with life and there are also the finales that start next Monday.

That's why there will be no updates in the story until I finish.

So next part of this V.S will come back in June, cause I really don't want to write something bad. But the good news is that I had my time to think were I'm going with the story, since I had no big lines I was just following my ideas, and I took my time to think of titles for the episodes. So here we are.

Episode 4:"Friends in deed are the friends in deed"

In this episode Kyle gather all of his friends around him trying to discover the purpose of rebuilding Zyzzx.

Episode 5:"Flashback"

In this episode Kyle with the help of Jessi goes back in his memories to reveal the secrets about Zyzzx.

Episode 6:"Family day"

Seeing the pressure on her children Nicole decides with Steven to go in a family trip to spend the day away from home.

Episode 7:"Back in Latnock"

Kyle deals with Latnock and going back now with more responsibilities, while the others are preparing to go back school, and Josh receives a sudden visit from Andy.

Episode 8:"Thank you Foss"

Kyle frees Foss from his responsibilities toward him and Declan asks him to train him to be Kyle's new protector and mentor.

Episode 9:"Never apart"

Kyle finallyvdeals with his feelings to Jessi. And news from Lori in New York.

Episode 10:"Celebration day"

Kyle and Jessi celebrates their first year in Latnock and skips the prom night to celebrate with Andy.

A/N: I hope like the big lines of the story and just want you to know that these are just prior ideas that may change while the story writing to leave more room for imagination and for some extra ideas in case I'm willing to write a V.5th season.

Please don't hesitate to review and wish me luck for the finals.


End file.
